Various automatic injectors, or autoinjectors, have been developed that are capable of either administering emergency first aid antidotes in cases of chemical, biological, and toxin (CBT) attacks or delivering emergency first aid medicaments to abate symptoms of medical conditions such as anaphylactic shock. Conventional autoinjectors are limited in their usefulness, as, in many instances, they require storing medicaments in diluted form within the autoinjector, which limits the shelf life of many medicaments and the autoinjectors that contain them. Storing medicaments or vaccines in dried form separate from the diluent can, in many cases, significantly improve the stability and shelf life of the medicament or vaccine. However, manually reconstituting a dried medicament or vaccine immediately prior to injection is a complex process, typically reserved for medical professionals. As such, further innovation in the field of autoinjectors is needed in order to enable emergency autoinjectors to store medicaments or vaccines in dried form separate from the diluent and mix the dried drug and diluent immediately prior to injection. In addition, innovations are needed to simplify usage of such automixing autoinjectors and eliminate the need for certain autoinjectors to be administered by medical professionals. Such automixing autoinjectors could also provide long term storage and delivery of multicomponent medicament mixtures that cannot be stored long term as a single diluted mixture, such as for example two different diluted medicaments, a diluted medicament and a dried medicament, or a dried mixture of two different medicaments and a single diluent.